Revenge
by Tutup Botol
Summary: Junsu tergila-gila pada Yunho, aktor dan penyanyi terkenal tetapi idolanya akan menikah dengan Jaejoong, sahabatnya, membuat Junsu frustasi dan mendendam. Dendamnya semakin menjadi ketika jabatan manager diserahkan pada Jaejoong. Junsu bertekat membuat Jaejoong dipecat. Sayang, ia malah dijerat oleh pria yang diberkahi memliki semuanya tanpa bersusah payah. Pria itu Yoochun. Yaoi!


Junsu begitu tergila-gila pada Jung Yunho, aktor sekaligus penyanyi kawakan yang sudah hampir 15 tahun bergelut di dunia hiburan. Kenyataan bahwa sang idola akan menikah dengan pria yang adalah sahabatnya membuat ia frustasi dan mendendam. Dendamnya semakin tersulut ketika sang sahabat mendapatkan posisi manager dikantor, padahal dia yang lebih dulu bekerja di sana. Kim Junsu pun bertekat membuat Jaejoong dipecat dari perusahaan dan membuat hubungan mereka goyah. Bukan seperti yang ia harapkan, Kim Junsu sendiri malah terjebak dengan Park Yoochun, orang yang diberkahi selalu mendapatkan apapun tanpa harus berusaha banyak. Park Yoochun yang tidak pernah bergairah untuk hal apapun merasa berbeda ketika melihat Kim Junsu. Ia merasa tertantang, begitu hidup, begitu bergairah seakan semua tubuh dan pikirannya terpacu untuk mendapatkan pria maniak Yunho itu.

...

Kim Junsu begitu frustasi. Ia merobek semua poster di dinding kamarnya, memecahkan barang sambil berteriak kesal. Ia mendendam. Ia benci. Ia injak semua album mahal miliknya sampai rusak, tak dapat terpakai, kemudian ia menangis. Menangis pilu meratapi nasibnya. Mengingat bagaimana dulu ia rela membolos hanya untuk fans meeting. Tidak ikut ujian hanya untuk menonton konser. Dianggap maniak oleh temannya karena begitu tergila-gila pada sang artis.

Yah teman, teman brengsek yang dulu mengatakan, 'Jung Yunho bukanlah apa-apa, hanya artis yang tidak memiliki masa depan' tetapi nyatanya si brengsek itulah yang akan menikahi Jung Yunho-nya. Jung Yunho miliknya! Dasar pria jalang brengsek!

Junsu teringat sesuatu. Ia tergesah membuka lemari pakaiannya. Sebuah kaos baby pink bertuliskan best friend forever berada ditangannya kini. Junsu langsung mengambil gunting dan mengoyak kaos itu sambil memaki.

"Brengsek kau, Jaejoong!"

...

Setelah semalaman menagis, Kim Junsu berangkat ke tempat kerjanya, sebuah perusahaan periklanan kelas menengah yang sudah 10 tahun berdiri. Awalnya, perusahaan itu adalah perusahaan kecil yang hanya mampu menggaji Junsu dengan upah rata-rata tanpa tunjangan tetapi semua sudah berubah. Perusahaan itu telah maju dan memiliki banyak koneksi. Junsu menghadiri rapat untuk semua staff kantor. Kurang lebih 20 orang berkumpul di ruang meeting untuk merapatkan kinerja selama tahun sebelumnya. Sebelum itu, isu telah terdengar bahwa bagian kreatif akan mendapatkan promosi menggantikan manager yang telah pensiun dini. Junsu pun berbangga hati mendapatkan bahwa ia adalah bagian dari mereka yang masa kerjanya lebih lama. Itu artinya kesempatan mendapatkan promosi lebih besar untuknya.

"Kim Jaejoong yang akan menjadi manager tim creatif yang baru. Beri tepuk tangan!"

Riuh suara terdengar seru tetapi tidak ditelinga Junsu. Itu bagaikan kabar duka dan bencana besar. Ia hanya diam ketika rapat itu berlangsung. Hatinya sesak tetapi berusaha menahan emosi. Semua orang memberi selamat pada Jaejoong, tentang kabar pernikahan dan promosinya sedangkan ia terpuruk di kursinya sendirian.

...

Sementara itu, dilain pihak.

Park Yoochun hanya mengendus berat. Sekali lagi artis binaannya melakukan hal bodoh tanpa mendiskusikannya lebih dahulu. Memang, sudah sejak lama artisnya itu sedang pacaran tetapi tidak ada omongan kalau dia akan menikah dan mengumumkannya ke seluruh korea. Lihatlah sekarang, Yoochun sampai malas untuk masuk ke kantor agensinya. Wartawan sudah ada di sana berjam-jam menunggu di depan kantor sedangkan sang pelaku utama sedang enak-enakan, entah dimana.

Yoochun pusing tetapi mau tidak mau ia harus mengurus semuanya. Akhirnya pria berambut hitam itu keluar dari mobilnya. Ia langsung diserbu oleh para wartawan dan fans sang artis.

"Semua sudah jelas melalui konferensi pers kemarin. Jung Yunho ingin hidup bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya. Aku harap kalian mengerti. Ini demi kehidupannya juga. Terima kasih." Ujar Yoochun sambil tersenyum. Para fans, ada yang menangis haru mendengar kabar ini. Yoochunpun akhirnya bisa masuk ke kantor.

Disana ia disambut oleh manager sang artis pebuat onar dan sekertaris CEO yang melaporkan ada beberapa klien membatalkan kerjasama karena dirasa melanggar kontrak mereka. Yoochun hanya mendengarkan saja sambil berjalan ke ruangannya.

Ruangannya hanya ruangan kecil berukura yang sekarang sedang ditempati seorang artis kawakan penyebab masalah. Sang artis yang sedang sibuk membaca majalah langsung tersenyum lima jari mendapati sang CEO datang.

Yoochun meletakkan jasnya di kursi. "Hubungi para klien yang membatalkan kontrak. Lobi mereka agar kita masih bisa bekerja sama jika mereka menolak, potong gaji dan bonusnya tahun ini." Yoochun menunjuk sang artis yang melotot kaget.

"Ya! Yoochun! Tega sekali kau! Bagaimana aku bisa menikah kalau kau memotong gajiku!"

Yoochun kembali menghembuskan nafas. Sementara sang sekertaris dan meneger sang artis keluar setelah diusirnya.

"Kau yang tega padaku. Apa kau pernah membayarku selama 15 tahun ini mengurusmu, heh?!" Tanya Yoochun kesal. Teman sekolahnya ini, semakin hari semakin menyebalkan. Yoochun duduk di samping sang artis. Ia berbaring disofa setelah menendang artis binaannya.

"Ch, untuk apa aku membayarmu? Kau kan sudah kaya, Pangeran bisnis Park Group!" Ejek sang artis sambil mengendus.

"Benar, brengsek! Pergi kau!"

"Lihat saja ku adukan kau pada nenekmu!" Ancam sang artis yang langsung terbirit keluar ketika Yoochun melotot padanya.

Yoochun kembali mengendus. Mereka adalah teman sejak sekolah. Artisnya itu, Jung Yunho, adalah seorang anak yatim piatu di yayasan milik orang tuanya. Yoochun adalah anak emas Park Group, calon pemimpin tunggal di perusahaan yang sudah 6 generasi berjaya. Park Group merupakan perusahaan besar dan kekayaan keluarganya adalah nomor satu di Korea Selatan. Yoochun selalu hidup bergelimang harta. Keinginannya selalu dapat ia raih dengan mudah tetapi ia lemah pada seseorang yang memiliki pendirian dan keinginan yang kuat untuk memenuhi cita-citanya. Melihat Yunho yang begitu kekeh ingin menjadi artis untuk merubah hidupnya, Yoochun begitu saja membantu tanpa pamrih sampai sekarang.

...

"Junsu-ya... Jangan marah, ne?" Pria putih berambut hitam itu memohon ampun sambil menunjukkan aegyo-nya.

Junsu hanya diam sambil memakan bekal makan siang yang ia buat dari rumah.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya. Sejak 5 bulan lalu kau tahukan aku sering ikut perjodohan dengan temanku dan disana aku bertemu dengannya. Awalnya aku kira dia artis bodoh yang sombong ternyata kau tahu, semua yang kau katakan benar... dia pria yang baik dan cukup bertanggung jawab. Akhirnya kami jadian dan dia melamarku dua minggu lalu. Kau tahukan dia seorang artis jadi aku tidak memberi tahu hal ini padamu. Maaf yah..." Jaejoong memohon.

Junsu ingin sekali mematahkan sumpitnya. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong seperti tidak memiliki dosa. Junsu tahu Yunho-nya seorang artis lebih dari yang Jaejoong tahu selama ini. Junsu mengunyah sushinya dengan keras sambil menumpahkan kekesalannya.

"Jangan marah lagi yah... kau tidak ingin memberiku ucapan selamat karena aku naik pangkat."

Jantung Junsu seakan teriris. Tersayat sayat hingga menjadi bagian-bagian tipis. Sialan!

"Selamat yah." Ujar Junsu kaku.

Jaejoong tersenyum puas melihat temannya sudah kembali bicara. Itu artinya ia sudah dimaafkan bukan? Pria putih berambut hitam itupun memeluk temannya dengan semangat.

'lihat saja nanti, Kim Jaejoong!'

Tanpa Jaejoong ketahui sumpit yang digunakan Junsu telah patah menjadi dua.


End file.
